


What We Say in Secret Russian Bunkers

by ultrafreakyfangirl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I want more Robin/Nancy dynamic, idk what this is, plus the kids are cute asf so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrafreakyfangirl/pseuds/ultrafreakyfangirl
Summary: I have no idea what this is. It's Scoop Troop + Nancy, heavy Steve/Nancy/Robin friendship and Nancy/Robin ganging up on poor Steve. I just love the thought of that.





	What We Say in Secret Russian Bunkers

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, hi, the summary kind of says it all for me. If you like it, let me know! I'm kind of unsure about it because here's the thing, I don't know if I wrote the characters right, or if I'm even funny, like, at all, or I just come across as trying too hard. That would suck. Boo. Calm my fears. Also, if there's any typos, I'm sorry. There was no edit and there probably won't be one. (cause then I'll hate every bit of it and I don't have time for that). Reviews fuel my motivation - just talk to me! You want more, let me know! You want more of whatever - sure! I'm flexible. This takes place in season 3 as if Nancy was still Steve's girlfriend - as if I have to say that anymore, it's just expected now okay? Ugh, stupid canon.

Bone connecting with bone. It was a sound that echoed, surprisingly, he hadn’t thought it would. Hm. And then there was pain, a radiating, burning, pain that he felt tingling in his entire face. He hadn’t registered it at first, but somebody screamed, and was still screaming, slowly tapering off into sobs, but he hadn’t turned to look. He was afraid to. He was afraid that it was Nancy. She was calling out his name now, yelling it actually, like she wasn’t right there next to him, and slowly, ever so slowly, as much out of trepidation as it was to avoid more unnecessary physical injury, he turned around.

Her face was rippled with anguish, her beautiful, ivory skin much paler than usual, her lips tightly locked together, as if she was forcing them closed, and her body shook, whether it was from pure terror or the effort it took to keep her cries inside, he didn’t know. Didn’t _want_ to know. He just wanted it to stop.

The guard came charging at him again and, again, there came that sound, that sickening sound, and she just kept screaming and nothing was stopping, not her screams, not his agonizing pain, not _this bastard’s_ fist, and suddenly, from adrenaline gotten from who knows where – Nancy’s panicked screams, getting louder with each passing second, Robin’s eerie silence, Dustin and Erica’s crazy Siamese _“kick his ass, dude” –_ Steve revved up his punch one more time, and, quicker than he’d expected, the Russian guard hit the floor like a sack of flour.

And then he turned around. _Really_ looked. The high was slowly leaving his body and for a minute, he felt what damage had probably been done to him. A couple broken ribs, a very likely broken hand – and what the hell in god’s name was going on with his eye, which felt like it was bursting at the seams, he’d love to know. But first, he had more important priorities to attend to. One priority in particular, actually.

His own pain subsided when he saw hers; apart from a couple bruises beginning to litter her arms and legs, and a small scratch on her cheek but he couldn’t tell how deep, she _looked_ fine. She wasn’t though. She was hiding her face in Robin’s chest, her breathing was too fast, and still, she was shaking. _Holy shit_ was she ever shaking. It was like her body was making its own personal earthquake. He’d never seen this before. _Was she like, having a panic attack!?_ _What the shit do they do!?_

“Rob – “

“Sh,” Robin said to him, her eyes rising from the practically vibrating form that was his girlfriend and fixing themselves onto his.

She was slowly rubbing Nancy’s back in circles, and any other place, at any other time, he would have found it incredibly adorable. A _bonding_ moment. But he couldn’t stress this enough – _at any other time._

“Nance…I – you – are you – do you need – uh _Jesus fucking Christ_ … “

“You gotta be chill, Harrington, okay? Come over to her _slowly._ Don’t come over here with _that hair_ and _that_ **_Risky Business_** swagger and startle her.”

He couldn’t even form a full sentence. Who said he had the capability right now to be _chill?_ He certainly didn’t.

No startling. Got it. He could do that.

He slowly crawled over to her and gently, ever so gently, touched her head. “Hey Nance?”

Nothing. He flattened her hair, scratching lightly at her scalp. “ _Look at me_ , pretty girl. Come on, I don’t look that bad, I promise. And I’m fine, see, I’m talking. I’m _great.”_

Robin shot him a look that surprisingly said a lot more than her words, as condescending as they were sometimes, ever could. _‘Are you stupid, shit for brains?’_

“You look like you were put through a meat grinder, honestly, bro. Not a good look.”

Nancy’s head shot up abruptly to stare at Dustin, wide eyed. “What!?”

“ _Fucking hell,_ kid. Really?” Robin scolded Dustin, who cowered.

Huh. So, it’s powerful women that make the kid tick. Noted. Maybe he was some Mommy issues or something.

Nancy finally looked at him, straight on. Her mouth gaped and she slowly reached out her hand. A moment later, he felt the tips of her fingers gliding over the underpart of his eye. By the way her fingers jumped a little just above his cheekbone, he knew that it was swollen.

 _Great_. His boss would probably fire him – if they ever got out of here alive – on the grounds of scaring the children. Then, he’d probably never get a real job, or get his life together enough to save up enough to move out of his parents’ house so that he can marry Nancy and have a family of his own with kids as cute and annoying as these little dummies and –

“Holy shit, Steve. You look terrible.”

He chuckled a wryly. “Thanks, Nance.”

Nancy shook her head. “No, I just meant – you’re alive, you’re _alive, thank god,”_ she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck and curling into him.

He chuckled again, leaving a kiss in her hair. “And you look beautiful as always.”

“Shut up,” she responded bashfully, the beginnings of a blush creeping up her cheeks.

It reminded him so vividly of their first night together; she was asking for privacy, and just as quickly, her shirt was off, and she was standing there, in that bra, her arms at her sides and her lips curling into a smile. _Shut up._

He loved that he could think about that right now. About things that keep him grounded, that she was keeping him grounded down here, just by being here and everything and it was _a lot_. He loved her _a lot._

“Never,” he smiled at her, brushing his had over her cheek, the one that was scratched, relieved to feel that it was only a surface cut and nothing more. “I love you. You know that right?”

“Yes,” she smiled back. “I love you, too.”

For a minute, he forgot all about the fact that they were in what was practically a Russian dungeon and that they were in all likelihood not going to make it out of here – he was a bit of a cynic, so sue him – and the only world that existed was the one where she was the clouds, and the sun and the stars and the moon; she was everything that made the world turn on its axis, and when she shot him that smile, her eyes bright and twinkling, she made his head spin, too.

“Steve.”

He turned to Robin, a little dazed. Damn that beautiful face of hers. His pretty girl.

“Yeah?”

“You do realize what you just said, right?”

Nancy was giggling, her hand coving her mouth and she was shaking her head almost imperceptibly, but not covertly enough for him not to notice.

“I think it’s romantic,” she said, and he wondered why that sounded like it was in his defense.

“Oh no,” he was realizing it now. He was realizing it too late. “I didn’t.”

Robin nodded her head and again, Nancy snickered, but leaned over and kissed his bare arm.

He watched Robin flip her hair as best she could with it being a but shorter over both shoulders. One side at a time.

“ _Oh, Nancy_ ,” she cooed mockingly - so much mockery. “You make my head spin. I’m _so_ in love with you, _ooh…”_

Nancy was full on laughing now. She turned to Robin and put her hand to her heart with full on melodrama.

“ _Oh, Steve,_ I wouldn’t have guessed! Seriously, no idea, I’m so glad you told me that I make you feel like your head is going to come loose from your body.”

The two girls dissolved into a pile of peeling laughter and the kids just looked bewildered as all hell, while Steve fought to glower at his girlfriend and the girl he thought was his friend. Sort of. They hadn’t discussed logistics.

Nancy looked over at him then and noticed his expression morphing.

“Oh, no, babe, I’m sorry, really, Robin and I are just having a little fun. I love that you stay stuff like that. You know I do. And I know you say them because you love me. And that you mean them. No matter how cheesy.” 

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and put her palm against his temple, softly carding her fingers through his hair until he made eye contact with her. Her own expression was sympathetic, but unwavering.

“Yeah, Casanova,” Robin chimed in, giving his arm an amicable shove. “We were just having some fun. Nance and I. Busting your balls a little. It’s no big deal.”

 _Nance and I – wow. Was it true? Were they actually bonding? Finally? After a month of giving each other death stares._ Even if it was at his own expense, Steve would take it.

It had been obvious from the start that Robin hadn’t really been fond of Nancy. That girl a grade above her, attractive, but not in that showy kind of way where she flaunts it all the time. For girls with insecurities, that’s the worst.

Not saying Robin had any, because her attitude seems very _‘screw you, cheese head, let me do as I please it’s none of your god damn business’_ and so it was hard to imagine, but still.

And Nancy hadn’t taken to Robin either. Was it because she felt threatened, or was his ego too big? Point was, they didn’t like each other. At first. Now seemed like a totally different story. _Now_ they were acting like best friends. Gross. But amazing.

If they get out of here, this could be one hell of a summer.

Nancy was laughing now. Like a little schoolgirl. And suddenly, Robin looked very, very, pale and she was biting her lip in that quirky habitual way that she does that says she’s hiding something.

“What? What did she say? Robin what – “

“She said that if you play your cards right, that maybe you, her, and Robin can have - ” here, Dustin paused for dramatic effect, clearly. “ _A manage-a-trois_.”

“A manage-a-what now!?” Erica asked, still as equally bewildered as she had been before. She was too young, anyways. Hell, Henderson was too young. But here they were.

Nancy gave him a smirk and a sexy sort of wink. _Man,_ had she really come into her own over the past couple years. Confident. Bold. She surprised him sometimes. Right now, was a perfect example.

Robin was laughing now too, okay, it wasn’t so much of a laugh as it was an uncomfortable cross between a chortle and a snort, but the color was returning to her face somewhat.

Dustin was waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way and Erica just rolled her eyes.

Wow. Holy shit. This was going to be a really interesting summer. He could feel it. Steve Harrington and Nancy Wheeler? More like Rick Gassko and Debbie Thompson. _Am I right?_

Nancy would slap him in the back of the head for that comment. And Robin would probably call him _The Lord of all Dinguses,_ or something, but he wouldn’t mind. Those two could yank his chain any day of the week.

 _Okay, yeah, that was overtly sexual and gross and_ – there was the door. Someone was here. _Oh, shit._


End file.
